Caminando en la LLuvia
by stela
Summary: Demasiado sexy e intrigante. Asi es Spike Spiegel como para en la vida solo haber tenido una sola mujer. El problema es que con la primera podrian acusarlo que era menor de edad. Balas, música, dinero y algo de Shin. Pasa y conoce esos años pre-Bebop.
1. Prologo: Entrando en Calor

_Demasiado sexy e intrigante. Asi es Spike Spiegel como para en la vida solo haber tenido una sola mujer. El problema es que con la primera podrian acusarlo que era menor de edad. Balas, música, dinero y algo de Shin. Pasa y conoce esos años pre-Bebop._

_Disclaimer: Cowboy Bebop ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco la mención de ciertos detalles del Anime ni las canciones que menciono, a menos que se indique lo contrario. Pero, los personajes NO relacionados sí son product6 de mi imaginación sobre endulzada y pasteurizada._

_Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Esto es solo un trabajo de ficción._

**Caminando en la lluvia**

**Pr****ólogo**

Entrando en calor

_Año 2066-un bar en Marte_

La luz era tenue y el olor a nicotina y alcohol que se entremezclaban dentro del subreal sonido de las bolas chocantes en la mesa de billar y la música le eran totalmente conocidos. Todo tan normal como siempre, de la forma en que era normal en su vida, la vida que había adquirido a los quince años. Pero por mucho que cambiara su vida, sus instintos no lo hacían. Cuando algo malo iba a ocurrir el revoloteo en su estomago y el incremento del miedo que le corría por las venas, frió y repulsivo, era el mismo de siempre. Aunque la experiencia le decía por experiencia que éste era un mal augurio actuó con completa normalidad, tanta, que ni su mejor amigo, su amigo con privilegios, se percató de ello.

No tenía la edad suficiente para estar allí, ni para sostener el cigarrillo que tenía en los labios, ni el trago cuyos hielos chocaban con el cristal entre sus manos, pero quién se atrevería a decírselo. Quienes llenaban ese bar, con la excepción del bartender, eran miembros de un sindicato; miembros de la mafia. Y allí estaba ella siendo parte de todo. Su rubia cabellera hacia destacar el color marrón de sus ojos mientras que en su piel gitana resplandecía el tenue brillo de la lámpara que colgaba justo sobre ella.

-Ya debes retocarte el cabello.- Le dijo la amable y juguetona voz de quien se acercaba para tomar asiento en la silla a su lado.

-¡Bah! Shin, tu sabes mejor que eso.- La sonrisa era la usual, preciosa y peligrosa, y el comentario sarcástico tras el cual solo había una gran comedia. _"A veces te envidio Spike. Yo no la dejaría siendo solo mi amiga."_

-¿En serio?- Le contestó con una sonrisa sincera, típica en él, mientras reparaba en lo ajustados que llevaba los jeans azules y la camisa negra de corte a la cintura y mangas pequeñísimas, que dejaban sus delicados pero fuertes brazos a la vista.

-¡Por supuesto! Tú sabes que soy una rebelde.

Este comentario lo acompañó con sus labios creando un pequeño puchero y esto hizo que ambos rieran fuertemente. A parte de su mejor amigo, Shin era con quien más se sentía a gusto allí solo era un año mayor que ella, claro que su hermano gemelo también lo era, pero Rin, era un alma más parecida a Vicious y aunque todos se llevaban bien, este último no gozaba de toda su confianza. Es alguien muy…impredecible y mordaz como una víbora.

-Conducirás como una loca, pero no eres tan rebelde. Que uses zapatillas deportivas de skater en tu trabajo no te hace rebelde.- Diciendo esto le haló la cola de caballo que le llegaba casi a la cintura para controlar los deseos por acariciarla que le cosquilleaban en sus manos.

-¡Shin!- El tono en que llamó su nombre lo petrificó en su silla por que quizá la hubiese ofendido, con esa chica nunca se la experiencia le decía, los altibajos de su humor eran como una montaña rusa; pero…entonces…le sonrió como un gatito pequeño, una sonrisa que la hacía verse más niña de lo que era. Era esa sonrisa la que le hacía pensar que si tuviese un carácter más fuerte que la terquedad de ella le quitaría ese trago de las manos y la sacaría de todo esto él mismo. _"Spike debería haberlo hecho hace tiempo"_

-Brindemos por eso pequeño amigo.- Tras un largo trago, -y no conduzco como una loca más bien como caída del cielo.-

Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Sus miradas y la de todos los que estaban allí se dirigieron a la puerta. Esta se abrió revelando la llegada de Vicious y su acompañante, una rubia que parecía con cara de ángel y cuerpo de diva. La chica en la barra observó como todos los hombres allí, en otras palabras todos menos ella, quedaban perplejos por la belleza de aquella mujer vestida de cuero ceñido al cuerpo.

Cosas como esta la tenían sin cuidado. Trabajar con hombres te acostumbra a estas bobadas y ella entendía que aunque ella era hermosa no podía competir en un certamen con esa clase de mujer por que los hombres solo tienen testosterona en vez de neuronas. Además primero que nada que en comparación ella era una niña, ¿qué edad tenia?, 17 y esa mujer ya estaba en sus 20 y con una cara que presagiaba lujuria. Así que cuando miró la expresión de su amigo, como que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida, sabía que allí lo suyo se terminaba. _"Sé cuando retirarme"_. Quizá era por esto que tenía una mala espina molestándole ese día.

Como rompiendo un hechizo Vicious se dirigió a Spike: "Es hora." La mujer a quien llamó Julia se acercó a donde se encontraban Shin y su acompañante dejándole con Spike y otros.

-Hola Shin, ¿Quién es tu pequeña amiga?

-Ella es…- Ésta le interrumpió, evitando que este dijera algo más sobre ella.

-Un placer conocerte Julia.- Le dijo con la misma voz de gatito que usara con Shin.

Así era aquella chica si alguien pensaba menos de ella dejaba que se lo creyera. _"No soy nadie para romperle la ilusión a las personas. Además la cara que ponen cuando saben qué soy en realidad siempre es de comedia." _Si Julia creía que solo era una amiguita de Shin… ¿por qué no dejar que se lo creyera? Claro que era obvio que su suerte estaba de malas ese día cuando Vicious y Spike se acercaron a indicar que era el momento de irse. Julia se quedó como tonta viéndola levantarse para ir con ellos no pudo más que preguntarle a Vicious: "¿No me habías dicho que esto un asunto serio y que por eso no debía ir?"

Para Spike esa era una de las cosas más graciosas y si otra persona hiciese la pregunta la dejaba con la quijada en el suelo y se hubiese marchado riéndose hasta el auto con su amiga. Pero otra vez, los instintos iban en la dirección correcta.

Así que su amigo le contestó a Julia primero que nadie y muy dispuesto: "No es un juego. Pero como podríamos funcionar sin nuestro conductor." A esto le levantó la mano esperando el usual choque de manos con su amiga pero su reacción fue 5 segundos tarde, lo que alertó un poco a Vicious. Por lo que este último le preguntó si había bebido demás.

-¡Nah! Esas cosas no me pasan a mi.- Les dijo a ambos en un tono socarrón. -Vámonos.- Así que se dirigió a la puerta sacando las llaves del bolsillo posterior de su apretado jean.

Shin no se lo tragó y como buen observador se había percatado al igual que ella de lo de Spike y Julia. Así que salió disimuladamente tras de ella haciendo su presencia nula hasta que le sujetó la puerta del auto impidiendo que entrara en este.

-Quiero que me mires a los ojos.- Le exigió.

-Sé que es lo que estas pensando Shin.- Le dijo aun sin obedecerle.

-¿En serio?

Entonces levantó la mirada y sus ojos humedecidos lo impactaron. Era la primera vez le veía en el punto más cercano de llorar. Sin pensárselo dos veces la sujetó fuertemente hacia sí abrazándola mientras le decía lo que estaba tratando de ignorar durante los pasados meses.

-Era obvio que para ti esto era más que amistad para ti y me gustaría que fuese yo quien tuviese ese espacio en ti…, para ti.

Lo era obvio, hace mucho lo era obvio, que Shin se estaba interesando en ella Pero se negaba testarudamente a dejar un espacio de verdad y conscientemente en su corazón para nada de esto, por eso Spike y ella eran tan buenos amigos. Porque eso era lo que ambos buscaban. Pero Shin quería algo real. Y algo real en este negocio solo termina mal.

Shin todavía la abrazaba cuando Spike se acercó al auto y sin decir nada se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Ella se soltó inmediatamente de Shin pero este le prometió, antes de irse al auto que conduciría, que tenían una conversación pendiente.

Pero esa conversación nunca llegó. Esa noche fue el gran accidente, en el que casi muere por dejarnos a Vicious y a mí con vida. -Ese es mi trabajo como chofer, Spike.- Le dijo esta en algún momento antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

El sonido del chirrido ensordecedor de las gomas mientras derrapaban salvajemente en el pavimento llenó la mente de Spike.

La visión de una curva cerrada entorpecida por un larguísimo Grand Marquis negro y las maldiciones subsiguientes de la conductora en medio de los disparos.

Recordó nítidamente su voz: "_Malditas naves gigantescas, pero, ¡hay un espacio!"_

Ella solía hablar sola cuando estaba bajo tensión. El recuerdo de otras veces en que pasaba por espacios reducidos donde nadie más se atrevía cantando alguna canción llenó su mente mientras disparaba al auto que perseguía al que conducía Shin.

Pero su instinto cuando algo no iba bien, era cierto.

Los malditos debieron suponer lo que intentaría, por que en cada puerta había un sujeto con arma en mano y apuntándoles. Sobre la cajuela uno de ellos recostado, un franco tirador.

-¡Mierda!- Gritó ella. Aquella era una señal para Spike y Vicious de que algo estaba fuera de control. Ambos miraron al frente y vieron lo que se estaba llevando la gloriosa sarta de maldiciones que la chica conocía.

Olvidaron instantáneamente los dos vehículos que les perseguían y a Shin que conducía tras de ellos también. Sí, solo Shin por que por la cuenta que llevaba y cuando el conductor empezaba a solo protegerse, era porque era el único que quedaba vivo en aquel auto. Pero antes que los chicos pudiesen entrar en acción el francotirador disparó.

Ya a estas alturas sabia distinguir los sonidos y en sus manos sintió que el impacto de su arma soltaba la bala dos segundos después que la del francotirador otra había salido al mismo tiempo proveniente del arma de otro de los sujetos y que Vicious envió dos balas a diferentes lugares. En fracciones de segundos ocurrieron varias cosas. La del francotirador dio al neumático delantero derecho, que era el que ejercía mayor fricción contra el pavimento, Spike le dio en el centro de la cabeza a éste, un sujeto caía con un impacto de bala en el pecho y Vicious eliminó otro atravesando el cristal delantero del Grand Marquis.

Así que de atrás de ellos salieron nuevamente una ráfaga de disparos al ver que BMW negro perdía control en la derrapada. El blanco de sus disparos, por supuesto, era el conductor por si todavía quedaba oportunidad de que maniobrara que era justo lo que intentaba la chica cuando el siguiente disparo rompió el cristal. Spike la movió bruscamente evitando que le volaran la cabeza y tomando la bala él en un brazo.

Pero ese movimiento hizo que perdiera el poco control que le quedaba del auto y en otra fracción de segundos, de esas que se vuelven sumamente lentas. El BMW chocó el Grand Marqis del lado de los chicos, enviando a Vicious a inconsciencia por un golpe en la cabeza, entonces la parte delantera chocó con las rocas haciendo que diera una vuelta. Usó la fuerza del impacto para voltear el auto lo suficiente y conseguir que mientras volaran por al vació de 60mts de profundidad el auto tomara el primer impacto de su lado.

Así que mientras daba su pequeño vuelo ella imaginaba el rostro de Shin. Pero como siempre había dicho…

-Solamente sientes el primer golpe los que siguen se van en inconsecuencia tratando de amortiguar el primero.

Fueron las palabras de la chica mientras el silencio de la caída se tragaba el sonido de su voz.

Abrió sus ojos sin idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, el olor de la gasolina se mezclaba con el de la tierra mojada de sangre. La desesperación por moverse se apodero de él. Salió del vehículo viendo una pequeña llama en la oscuridad muy negra. Debía sacar a los otros. Se tambaleó mientras miraba a su alrededor; localizó a Vicious quien estaba inconsciente pero respiraba y lo alejó del auto. Se apretó el brazo que le ardía mientras miraba nuevamente pero ni rastro de su amiga.

Como un loco miró al interior del auto y un viento que cargaba el cantar de los indios le iluminó el camino hacia ella.

Ella abrió los ojos nublados mientras trataba de enfocar la borrosa silueta del rostro de Spike; que en la oscuridad trataba de que le escuchara.

-¡Maldición! Maldita sea. Esto no está bien, por favor ¿me escuchas?

-Spike.- Le llamó en murmullo.

-Solo mantente despierta y no te muevas.- Le dijo mientras veía una barra de acero atravesarle el pecho. -Esas malditas barras de seguridad en las puertas. Sabía que no era buena idea que te diera este auto. Pero tus tenias que aceptarlo. Todo lo nuevo siempre…-

-Spike. Cierra el pico, habemos gente que queremos dormir.-

Aquella frase se la decía siempre que compartían su cama y él no paraba de hablar.

-¡NO! ¡No te atrevas a dormirte!-

El rostro de la chica se le confundió con el de Julia mientras le decía: -Es un sueño.

Entonces Spike despertó sentado en su sofá de vinilo amarillo en el Bebop. Con esa sensación de vuelo mortal, agitado y completamente bañado en sudor. Se sujetó la cabeza y culpó dos cosas por haberle recordado esa parte de ese día: Haberse emborrado con el tequila favorito de su amiga que era la única marca de ese licor en el bar y la maldita chica que bailaba junto a la vitrola allí. No pensaba que alguien siguiera haciendo ese tipo de cosas pero la pelirroja estaba bastante borracha.

Pero el recuerdo se grabó en su mente al imaginársela repitiéndole como siempre hacía mientras caminaba hacia él con la música a todo volumen y las palabras con una sonrisa picarona: "Come on Spike it's seem is time to blow the scene"

Esto le hacía sonreír. Sabía lo que seguiría, ella comenzaría a cantar y él estaría bailando junto a ella sin tan siquiera proponérselo. A pesar de estar jugándose la vida cada noche; esos fueron los dos años más felices de su miserable vida. Porque una vez aquella chica comenzaba a cantar era como si sus pies perdieran toda fuerza de voluntad y se moviera al ritmo que ella marcaba. Inconscientemente durante una pelea era su voz lo que le dirigía.

_-Get it up and start together.- _Rompía él.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado por eso dejen un review a ver que dicen sus mentecitas, Si no, como me entero? Pero si no les gusto tambien me lo dicen, por lo menos para saber. De todas formas la voy a seguir subiendo si tengo varios capitulos ya termniados.


	2. Hambre por los woolongs

Bueno. Nadie ha dejado review. Pero se que han leido por que he visto los hits en el contador. Vamos! lean y comenten!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Cowboy Bebop no me pertenecen. Tampoco las canciones que presento en el fic, a menos que se indique lo contrario todos son de sus respectivos dueños. Ahora! LOS PERSONAJES NO RELACIONADOS son de mi autoría. Esta loca idea es el resultado de tener una imaginación hiperactiva y de haber visto mucha televisión.

_Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Esto es solo un trabajo de ficción._

* * *

Capitulo 1

Hambre por los woolongs

Luego de haber meditado tanto sobre el sueño de la noche anterior se dijo a si mismo que él no era una vieja atascada en su pasado, que era ya momento de seguir su vida. Vicious, Julia, Rin, Shin, Mau, Annie y…Brandy…estaban muertos; incluso sus jefes habían muerto. No quedaba nada para soñar; ya no vivía en un sueño.

-Ya desperté.- Susurró con un tono mordaz al poner un cigarrillo en su boca y encenderlo.

_Su encendedor. _

Lo escondió en su palma apretándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Puso su típica sonrisa de medio lado mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo. Existían cosas en la vida que nos recordaban nuestra procedencia y nuestras raíces; nuestro pasado. Aquellas cosas debían permanecer con uno siempre.

Encendió el monitor y sintonizó con un mejor humor el programa para las nuevas recompensas. Un poco de acción le ayudaría. No viviría en un sueño, pero algo debía de hacer para comer y Jet no le perdonaría que se quedaran nuevamente a la deriva en medio del espacio por la falta de combustible.

Entre los típicos malos chistes del trigueño y la falta de ropa de la rubia presentadora del programa, Jet se sentó a su lado preguntado si había visto algo que valiera la pena.

-Buenas recompensas si lo que quieres es cenar sopas previamente disecadas.

-Vaya. Ya hace bastante tiempo que no se aparece una buena recompensa kiddo. Si esto continua así tendremos que pensar en otra forma de ganarnos la vida.

-Siempre podemos ir al casino.

Antes de que Jet pudiese replicar esa oferta de su compañero apareció como salida de la nada una voz seductora y femenina que atrajo la atención de ambos. "¿Cuándo iremos?", preguntó, "Tendré que arreglarme apropiadamente así que ¡díganme!" Al ver que era Faye, ambos la ignoraron y ella se puso colorada de la rabia.

Aquella era la típica escena de su nueva vida. Una vida que había iniciado sin ni siquiera tener su autorización.

-Nadie irá al casino." Anunció Jet. "Especialmente Spike, porque saben que….-

En aquel momento la chillona voz de la rubia del programa anunciaba una recompensa acabada de llegar. La mujer leyó la detallada carta enviada por el ISSP (Inter Solar System Police). Justo cuando Faye estaba a punto de estallar por la desesperación al oír los detalles de los delitos cometidos…

-¿Qué, esta mujer no piensa terminar? No me interesan los delitos. ¡Que diga de una vez cuánto vale!"

**-¡C****aracoles!, si es la suma más grande dicha en este programa…**

**-¿En serio Judy?**

Aquella frase desencajó de alguna manera a los habitantes del Bebop por que los tres se acercaron tanto al monitor que podían ver los detalles de los píxeles de la pantalla.

La cifra apareció escrita en la pantalla porque: **"Ésta suma es muy difícil de leer"** exclamó el trigueño, **"pero si alguien logra atrapar a este criminal con tan poca información de veras la merece."**

-¡Que no piensan decir nada más! Gritó Faye exasperada pero siendo totalmente ignorada por sus compañeros.

**-¡Un hacker!**** De apellido Stubens y esa es toda la información brindada. ¡Suerte vaqueros en la búsqueda de una aguja en el pajar del sistema solar! Hasta la próxima.**

-Tanta espera…- Los hombros de Faye temblaban. -Para solo dar su apellido…. ¿Tienen ellos ideas de cuantos Stubens existen?

Mientras Faye se alejaba por el pasillo en medio de su berrinche Jet ya se había puesto a trabajar en su computadora mientras que Spike estiraba sus pies tranquilamente sobre la mesa de centro.

Aquella era la típica escena en el Bebop. Jet realizaba su búsqueda de data y Spike se sentaba a meditar sin que nadie tuviese idea de que realmente meditaba. Porque su postura era totalmente relajada, tan relajada que parecía un vago. Mientras que Faye histérica rompía cosas por no tener lo que ella deseaba.

Una hora más tarde, muchos cigarrillos terminados y otros miles de ronquidos de Spike; Jet llegaba a una conclusión.

-No hay tantos Stubens vivos en el universo, tal vez para el tiempo de Faye sí pero en esta época son menos de mil.

-Exactamente las palabras que me gustan Jet. Los visitaré, tal vez tengan comida.

-¿Estás loco?

Pero sin contestarle nada se subió a su Sword fish. "Ya entendí." Dijo Jet minutos más tarde. "Bien. Un listado de todos los Stubens en orden desde el más cercano hasta el más lejano desde el punto en que nos hallamos y como es **un** criminal solo visitaremos a los masculinos. Le enviaré una parte al Swordfish y yo iré en busca de la otra mitad."

"¡Eres muy brillante Jet! Mi parte del listado." Exigió Faye portando la sonrisa de un gato feliz.

El listado apareció en el monitor del Swordfish y Spike sonrió al ver la primera dirección estaba cerca suyo. Así los tres salieron en busca de los Stubens.

Doce horas más tarde Faye estaba molida y maldiciendo su mala suerte al haber rechazado seis propuestas de matrimonio. Claro, el que sus seis pretendientes hubiesen nacido en la misma década que ella no los hacía nada atractivos para una mujer que lucía de veintitantos y con una piel lozana a los 71 años que realmente tenia. Aquellos hombres o tenían prótesis, o estaban en una silla de ruedas o con un tanque de oxigeno y viagra atados a ellos. ¡Por supuesto que los rechazaría! Pero aquellas mismas cosas les hacia ser descartados de su lista. Ninguno tenía las suficientes neuronas para desarrollar ni llevar a cabo ninguno de los crímenes enlistados por el ISSP.

La desesperación la carcomía por dentro, cuando allí, vio el hipódromo de perros.

"Si no saco nada por este trabajo, sacaré algo por el viaje."

La apostadora innata en ella la hizo frotarse las manos en expectación.

Para Jet no había sido nada diferente. A excepción de que nadie le había propuesto matrimonio pero fue la causa para que muchos niño lloraran. Dos de sus Stubens estaban en una dirección del centro de una ciudad. La dirección lo llevó hasta un edificio pintado de colores pastel con el letrero que lo indicaba como un centro de cuido de niños. _"Quizá sea algún empleado del lugar."_ Pero como cada vez que Jet esperaba lo mejor…

La encargada le realizó mil preguntas, para las cual inventó mil mentiras como respuesta. Luego y con un billete en la mano ella solo le permitió mostrarle a los dos Stubens desde lejos y bajo su supervisión personal. Uno era un cinco añero que se notaba de lo más travieso y…maldito que existía allí. Éste se le acercó y le dijo que su atuendo de robot estaba pasado de moda. Aquello encolerizó a Jet en gran medida por lo que el Stubens de 5 años fue descartado de su lista no sin antes, y por el coraje, Jet asustara a la niña que jugaba con el pequeño. El otro Stubens tenía menos de un año y era el hermano del cinco añero. En cuanto el bebé lo vio, Jet siendo la buena persona que era, le hizo un gesto con su mano…Pero la de su prótesis… y el bebé…rompió a llorar.

Dos Stubens más…fuera.

Por su parte, Spike estaba sentado en una banqueta de un parque comiendo un perro caliente que acababa de robar de un puesto cercano a un centro de oficinas en la misma ciudad que se hallaba Jet. Algunas mujeres de oficina le miraban de reojo mientras cuchicheaban sobre el guapo pero desdeñado hombre de la banqueta.

Aquella última declaración le hizo decidirse por dar un paseo por las tiendas cercanas. Entró en la más lujosa que encontró y pidió al dependiente un traje de chaqueta que le quedara. El dependiente lo miro de arriba abajo escudriñando lo desdeñado de su actual traje y Spike viendo esto: "Tengo suerte que mi cabello ya se haya secado. Pero acá entre hombres…mi novia me encontró con mi secretaria."

Sonrió mentalmente al ver que el dependiente entraba en su juego. "Ya sabes cómo se ponen de rabiosas. Sabía que tenía una junta y accidentalmente el jardinero del edificio Plaza allí al otro lado del parque…ves que está regando las plantas."

El dependiente asintió: "Es imaginativa su novia entonces." En efecto el jardinero al otro lado estaba regando las plantas. "Venga por aquí caballero tengo uno de mucho mejor estilo que éste. Las mujeres no llegaran a entender que ellas no están disponibles para cada vez que sufrimos esos… desbalances y que a veces las secretarias son útiles."

Spike volvió a aplaudirse así mismo por que aquella apuesta de historia que había hecho. Después de todo, los romances de oficina son bastante comunes. El traje se le veía muy bien, confirmó con el espejo del vestidor donde también vio el reflejo de la puerta del almacén abierta.

En cinco minutos estaba en la recepción del edificio Plaza y un grupo de ejecutivos hacían entrada para encaminarse al ascensor. Entró con ellos mientras saluda a un Joe que sabía que ese no era su nombre. Se bajó en cuanto la puerta del ascensor abrió y 'Joe' le iba a preguntar si lo conocía.

Éxito en la junta, Joe.

Para su suerte, aquel era el piso de recursos humanos y la secretaria le miraba con ojitos sexys.

Tras un corto coqueteo y la promesa de una cena en la noche supo que Stubens trabajaba en el departamento de finanzas en el octavo piso. Que era casado con dos niños, uno de cinco y un adorable bebé. Pero que era muy infeliz, aunque contaba con todos los requisitos para ser un buen ejecutivo de los pisos superiores, era algo feo y por eso no había subido de puesto y su esposa le era infiel.

¡Bingo!

Un hombre infeliz y con una mente privilegiada.

-Nos veremos en la cena preciosa. Te han dicho que esa camisa amarilla se te ve muy sexy.

Sonrió mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba con él adentro y la veía arreglarse el busto para que sobresaliera de la escotada camisa.

Una vez en el piso, notó un hombre de gruesos espejuelos, bastante feo y vestido de un pantalón azul chillón y camisa amarillo pollito. El hombre llevaba un café en la mano y mientras caminaba hacia una oficina de puerta muy corriente lo soplaba haciendo un gesto en su rostro que lo retorcía y le hacía verse…pues bastante feo. No había dudas…aquel debía ser Stubens.

Tomó su tiempo mientras tomaba unos documentos de una impresora que estaba justo a su lado como si fuera a leerlos y vio su oportunidad para irrumpir en la oficina de Stubens deslizarse de sus manos cuando una rubia vestida de pantalón negro y camisa gris, cola de caballo, espejuelos modernos y usando tacones que hacían que sus caderas se contonearan de una forma totalmente indecente entró antes que él. Se sentó en el cubículo que esta había desocupado, aunque sabía que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo allí.

Mientras Spike pensaba como solucionar su dilema de entrar o no entrar a la oficina, la mujer se desabrochaba dos de los botones superiores de su camisa y la abría hasta el inicio de su busto. Dejando así al descubierto un pedacito del encaje de su lencería mientras colocaba unos documentos sobre el escritorio de Stubens llamando así la atención de éste a los papeles y a lo que ella le mostraba.

-Señor Stubens, ¿cómo se ha sentido el día de hoy?- Le preguntó la rubia frente suyo con una voz fingidamente dulce tras la cual se escondía el acento erótico de esta.

Stubens se hallaba totalmente ignorante a cómo responder a la mujer. Acostumbrado a ser violento con los demás tras un computador pero en la vida real no era capaz de desenvolverse de la misma manera. "Bue…bueno yo, yo… estaba eh…tomándome un café."

-¿En serio?- Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se pasaba al otro lado del escritorio, se sentaba sobre este y se quitaba los espejuelos dejándolos a un lado. "Me alegro, que lo disfrutaras porque es el ultimo que probaras en libertad."

El arma; no tenía idea de donde había salido pero la realidad era que estaba muy bien puesta en la cabeza.

Así fue como encontró Spike a su presa.

-¡Pero qué rayos! Tu, chica, esa es mi presa, así que suéltalo.- Gritó Spike.

-¿De veras? No le veo tu nombre en ninguna parte, vaquero. Así que salte de en medio que voy a cobrar mi dinero.- Dijo la rubia en un tono bastante rabioso. -Que te muevas o lo mato aquí mismo y ni tú ni yo cobramos nada.-

Dejándole espacio suficiente Spike se movió de la puerta para que ella saliera. Observó como ésta ponía sobre su arma un expediente vació y la llevaba a la espalda de Stubens.

'_Ingeniosa.' _Pensó Spike. _'No armar un lío en un área pública le dará tiempo a llegar con la presa a la estación del ISSP.'_

Pero ella, tras hacer esto, no le quitó la mirada a Spike de encima, y cuando pasó junto a él se le quedó mirando a los ojos. Sorprendiéndolo por no hacer ninguna reacción ante sus ojos bi-color. Pero él si reaccionó al ver unos ojos de chocolate tras el falso cristal de los espejuelos y ella apretó más fuerte el arma en la espalda de Stubens, Spike lo notó. Pero la rubia le sostuvo la mirada y una vez cruzó la puerta colocó a Stubens entre ambos y gritó con la potencia de un la mayor que vibró en los cristales: "¡AUXILIO…UN VIOLADOR EN LA OFICINA DE STUBENS!"

El grito llamó la atención de todos en el piso, quienes se apresuraban a llegar a la oficina del mencionado sujeto. Agarraron fuertemente a Spike para que no escapara, mientras ella se abrazaba a la espalda de Stubens para no dejar ver el arma y en un mar de lágrimas le suplicaba que le sacara de allí. La supervisora le pidió que la sacara de allí tras este confirmar con voz entre cortada y a fuerza de pistola que los sollozos de la chica eran a causa de un intento de violación por parte del hombre.

Dedicándole una mirada asesina Spike buscó los ojos de ella nuevamente y ésta, tras la espalda del feo Stubens, le dedicó una risa burlona cuando nadie la veía. "Maldita" le dijo. Ella comenzó a llorar muy teatralmente y todos empujaron a Stubens al ascensor. Cosa que le dio tiempo a Spike a soltarse y correr al elevador que se cerró rápidamente en sus narices y no tuvo más opción que llamar a Jet para que lo respaldara mientras huía por la salida de emergencia.

-Descarada y atrevida.- Fueron los adjetivos que le adjudicara Jet a la chica cuando desde su nave el _Hammer_ la veía montarse en un vehículo en la misma puerta principal. "Está montándose en un auto Spike. La persigo y luego tu le cierras el camino."

"Ni loco Jet, atácala ahora."

Aquello no era una opción era una orden. La voz de Spike notaba su mal humor y la verdad eso era un mal presagio. "¿Por qué rayos?" Jet se sentía con la suficiente autoridad para preguntar.

-Yo sé lo que te digo Jet. Si la dejas montar en un auto no la alcanzaras.-

-¡Pero es un auto!

-¡Tu solo hazlo!- Gritó.

Aunque para el mayor hacer aquello no tenía ningún sentido, sujetó el auto con el peso de su nave. Mientras Spike salía atropelladamente por la puerta de cristal del edificio. Jet observó a su compañero abrir la puerta del conductor y…lo demás… fue totalmente impensable de su compañero. Era como si estuviera viendo a un hombre que se parecía a Spike comportándose muy extraño y de forma anti Spike en medio de la calle.

El peli verde abrió la puerta del conductor dijo algunas palabras y desarmó en un forcejeó a la rubia a quien luego beso de una forma tan animal que parecía que se la estaba almorzando y devorando mientras la sometía, halándole la cola en la que sujetaba su cabello. Ambos se envolvieron en lo que hacían y no vieron como Stubens, quien había huido del auto, era atrapado por una Faye muy molesta.

-¡¿Esto es lo que haces ahora mientras atrapas a una presa? Besarte con tu parte contraria!- Faye comenzaba a sentirse ignorada. Con una mano agarrando las esposas en las muñecas de Stubens y la otra sujetando su arma se dispuso a hacerse notar cuando le propino un buen pisotón a Spike.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa mujer? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

-¿Ocupado en que Spike?

-En atrapar a Stubens, por supuesto.

-Besando a quien te lo intentaba quitar es lo que yo veo.

-Eso no tiene que ver 'Romaní'. De seguro la puerta era de las que no abren por el interior. ¿Cierto?

Preguntó mirando a la chica a la cual aun sujetaba por el cabello. Pero ésta negó con la cabeza y le dijo: "Lo robé hace una hora. Así que por eso ella tiene a Stubens **y** se quedará con tu dinero."

-¿Cómo?- Desconcertado miró a Faye y vio a Stubens en su poder.

-Eso planeo hacer. ¡Ciao, Spike!- Dijo Faye.

Soltando a la chica y luchando por tomar posesión de Stubens comenzó a pelear con Faye.

La rubia hizo una señal a Jet como diciendo: No piensas hacer nada para detener a tus compañeros. Sabiéndose aludido Jet bajó de su nave y separó a los inmaduros.

-Llevemos la presa y luego discuten en el Bebop.-

Faye y Spike se soltaron tratando de recuperar un poco de su autocontrol, el que escaseaba cuando estaban juntos.

-Concuerdo con Jet.- Anunció Faye.

Cuando Spike volteó para decirle a la rubia que los acompañara…

-¿Dónde está?

Sorprendidos Jet y Faye no supieron que contestar. Ninguno sabía a donde se había ido la rubia. Era como si se hubiese esfumado justo al lado de ellos.

* * *

Los comentarios son recibidos. Reviews! reviews!


End file.
